Collision
by Pepa333
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy have a run-in while alone in a corridor. One-shot.


**A/N:** Well, as lovely as it is, I lost all my material for my other stories. Lovely, isn't it? So, as I process to get that all in order, I decided to release this one-shot I had. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, despite my last 10 birthday wishes.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts really was an interesting place, if you thought about it.<p>

I mean, really, it did have its perks.

For one, it was huge. You could nearly walk around for hours, never having to visit the same spot twice.

Although there was a terrible amount of students who attended, too many if you ask me. Far too much under-aged, yet to mature, rash-thinking youth all located on the same premises. Which could explain the vast amounts of incidents that happened within the walls of Hogwarts. However, that was acceptable considering how large the castle was. Plenty of room to spread the mischief in different locations.

The size of Hogwarts was definitely a positive. To my pleasure, it meant being able to find space for myself. I was always able to appreciate a night alone, only accompanied by my many thoughts. It can be said that an evening alone to clear one's head was not the usual relaxation process that my fellow prats-for-students often thought of.

Never mind that.

The important part of Hogwarts was of the mysterious ways that the castle had at twisting the paths of the lives of the students within it, sending the young students' paths straight into each other.

Literally.

* * *

><p>I ran across the long corridors of Hogwarts in a state of chaos, hardly caring of how ridiculous it must have looked. My long fiery hair whipped around in the air as I ran, occasionally slashing me in the face as it covered my vision.<p>

Now was not the time to pretend to be ladylike. I was late to detention.

I leaned to the right, pushing my body forward and I raced around a corner where two corridors met. Bloody hell was I late.

Then I was sprawled out on the ground, presumably even more unladylike than before.

It took me a few quick seconds to register what had happened before realizing that I had collided into a hard body with a small grunt.

"Watch where you are running wild next time, Weasley."

With a small huff, I flicked the hair that had fallen into my eyes and glanced up.

Malfoy.

Quickly gathering the few materials that I had been holding when I fell and bouncing back up into a standing position, I turned towards the Slytherin.

"Watch where you are lazily walking next time, Malfoy."

He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at that and his mouth formed into a smirk, "Is that really your retort, Weasley?"

Gripping a book I was holding harder than necessary, I cracked a humorless laughed back, "Is that yours?"

"I suppose that answers my question," he continued to smirk.

Suddenly he leaned against the nearby wall and crossed his arms across his chest. He continued to look at me with an amused expression, eyes cold and calculating.

It stayed like that for a few uncomfortable moments, him against the castle wall watching me and me staring back, until I remembered my detention.

Bloody hell.

I took a step forward intending to continue on my way, fully aware that I was now beyond late, when Malfoy pushed himself off the wall, "Where do you think you are headed?"

Shooting a glare in his direction, I replied, "To detention."

His lips curled up in amusement again, "Why would that be?"

He was obviously getting a kick out of delaying my journey.

I whirled around to face him, irritation evident across my features, "Why should I tell you?"

I shift my belongings to my side and sighed in annoyance. He really was an annoying git.

"Simply curious," was his reply as he lazily shrugged his shoulders and glanced down the corridor. I looked as well, but nothing was around.

"Well," I rolled my eyes, "If you must know, it is with Snape." Shifting my belongings to my other side, I said, "Who will likely kill me now that I am beyond late."

His laugh floated in the space around us, engulfing me into his amusement. Surprisingly, his laugh wasn't as cruel and harsh as I imagined it usually would be. It simply danced in my ears, making the sound pleasant and welcoming. Nonetheless, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's hardly amusing," I told him, tapping my foot in annoyance as I so often did.

His eyes found mine again and he smirked, "Oh but it is, Weasley. I find it highly amusing."

"Well, I don't." I replied, glaring daggers at the annoying git. Really, what was he playing at? I took a few more steps forward, deciding to ignore this conversation and continue on my way.

Malfoy's amused expression left his face once he saw me leaving, and he reached out to catch my arm as I stomped by. Pulling me close, he whispered into my ear, his smooth voice sending chills down my spine, "Tell Snape that you were with me," adding a wink, "He'll accept that."

Without so much as another word, Malfoy released his grip and began walking the direction that he was headed before our collision. He didn't look back as he gracefully exited the corridor.

Draco Malfoy was Hogwarts' biggest mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope that was a fun little scene. Oh well. I needed a distraction from all this madness.

Lemme hear them reactions, review please.

(:


End file.
